Green Melts to Scarlet
by abrainiac
Summary: His dangerously smooth voice reached my ears, chilling my blood. "Tell me, darling. Tell me why you were in his bed. In his bed on our wedding night?" / Horror, violence, not for the faint of heart. Inspired by Cell Block Tango from Chicago


Name: Green Melting to Scarlet

Author: Abrainiac

Rating: T for some pretty graphic death. Tell me if you think it should be upped.

Warnings: Yeah, just if your squeamish, don't read. And this might be considered trigger. Not sure.

Disclaimer: If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet ya you would have done the same! And that means not owning Glee!

(A/N): Well, inspiration works in a funny way. Written when Cell Block Tango came up on shuffle. I'm tired, and any mistakes are all my own; feel free to alert me of any incorrect spelling/grammar. Dark fic, BTW. Enjoy, if you can!

* * *

"_Shhhhhhhhhh…"_ a sinister voice hissed into my ear. _"Don't worry Blaine, I'm not __**angry**__…"_ The menacing tone of the voice sent a violent shiver down my spine, convulsing my body in the dark room. I could hear his lithe form circling me, eyeing my bound body, analyzing the best way to strike.

"Please, Kurt," I pleaded pathetically. "Just _listen_ to me! It wasn't what it looked like!"

I could feel more than hear the pause in his circling. I saw the dimmest shimmer of hope for a split second, before Kurt let out a blood-chilling laugh.

"_Oh, Blaine, I __**must**__ hear this one…"_ Kurt began once his laughing had subsided into almost sob-like chuckles, before they gave way to his now-dangerously-smooth voice. _"Tell me, darling. Tell me why you were in his bed. In his bed on our __**wedding night**__?"_

I could hear the pain in his voice. I could feel his sorrow. It hurt me so much deeper than whatever was about to happen to me. I was the cause for hurting him like this. For tearing his heart out. For sending him over the edge where he was balanced so precariously.

"Kurt. I've told you since we were in _high school_; Sebastian means absolutely nothing to me! It was my bachelor's part-"

"_If he meant nothing, you wouldn't still be talking to him! You wouldn't, after five years, still consider the rat close enough to invite to your party. You wouldn't have **slept** with him!"_

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH SEBASTIAN!" My voice broke in my desperation for Kurt to understand. He fell silent at my yell, and I used his stunned state to my advantage. "Kurt, honey, _please listen_. I was drunk. I got drunk on the eve of my wedding to the man I love more than life itself. I got drunk at a bachelor's party! I wish I hadn't, but I did, and it's not unusual!

"I was not at a strip club. Not at a gay bar. I made sure that Finn didn't hire me a stripper! I was being good, because I love you _so much_! I was drunk, and Sebastian offered me a ride home. Apparently, he took home to mean his home. The next thing I knew, it was morning, and Dave was freaking out.

"I was still dressed. So was Sebastian. My ass wasn't sore. And Sebastian wasn't fucking smug enough for us to have had sex! Dave completely overreacted and tried to break us up because he's _still_ in love with you! Even though you're _mine_, and-"

"_You lost the right to call me yours when you cheated on me."_

I let out a scream of frustration.

"Did you not hear a word I said, Kurt?" I cried, wishing for nothing more than to tear out my hair. Given that my hands were tied tightly behind my back, I could do nothing more than hunch and struggle, unable to cope with what was happening.

"_I heard everything you said."_

"Then let me go! You know I'd never hurt you like this! Kurt, _please!_" I stopped wriggling for a moment, hoping that Kurt would finally give in and end this insanity. When he made no such move, I flung my weight to the left, attempting to rock the chair.

My movement was suddenly cut off as leather-clad fingers gripped tightly into my curly locks. Despite this usually being an arousing sensation, I could feel nothing but terror as hair after hair separated from my scalp when he yanked me back upright.

"_Shut up,"_ Low and dangerous, Kurt's voice was right next to my ear. He yanked again, and I let out a surprised and pained whimper. _"I said SHUT UP!"_ I was suddenly aware of the cold metal pressed into my neck.

"Kurt-!" The knife pressed hard into my skin, and I could feel the blood running down my neck onto my filthy white T-shirt.

"_One more sound,"_ Kurt warned, moving to speak into my other ear as he moved his hand upward, until the blade was resting directly against my jugular. _"And you'll never be able to use that pretty little voice again. Nod if you understand."_

Very aware of the knife against the most important artery in my body, I didn't move an inch.

The length of the blade dragged along my pulse point, until only the very tip of it remained touching my skin. The point of the knife was digging gently into the skin, and I could feel the small droplets joining the other blood streaming down my body. The knife was pressed harder, still not going any further than the top layer of skin.

"_Nod."_

I nodded.

I could hear him begin to mutter to himself, pulling his mouth back from my ear. His ramblings were crazy, grief-stricken… they weren't Kurt.

"_Says he's faithful. Says he loves me. Says he won't leave me."_

The hand holding the knife slackened.

"_She said she wouldn't leave me. Gone. She's gone."_

Suddenly, the pressure was back, harder than before.

"_Says he loves me. Says he's telling the truth. Says no one could take my place."_

The blade dragged all the way back, until only the hilt rested against my flesh.

"_He said I was his son. Then he got Finn. Not worthy. Never worthy."_

In the other direction, it was pulled.

"_Says I'm the one. Says forever. Says only friends with him."_

"_Dave was my friend. Then he wanted more…"_

"_Sebastian wanted more, Blaine gave him more."_

"_Says I'm his."_

Kurt was practically sawing at my neck, and blood was pooling on every surface at an alarming rate.

"_I'm no one's."_

"_No one loves me."_

"_He doesn't love me."_

The movement ceased.

"_Gave me courage."_

"_Abused my brain."_

"_Stole my heart."_

A hard press.

"_Look at the puddles…"_

I gulped, and the blade moved against my throat.

"_I'm…"_

The light flicked on. In the doorway stood Burt Hummel. Bet he didn't think anyone would be in his old house, in Kurt's old basement room. Bet he didn't think Kurt was about to kill his fiancé.

I swiveled my eyes to look up at the boy I loved more than anyone else in the world. Except… I didn't. Because Kurt was not that boy. His eyes were empty, insane. There were tear tracks running down the scratch marks marring his skin. His lips were trembling. He turned his attention back to me. For a moment, I could see Kurt; terrified, shaking in the darkest corner of his mind, terrorized by his demons… no escape.

"_I'm melting."_

A hard, quick, clean slice.

Vision blurring.

A spot of red from above me.

A heavy weight slamming onto my lap.

One last sight: Kurt, a scarlet river pouring from his neck, sprawled across my lap.

"_Die for you…"_

I surged forward, pressing my lips to his before darkness took over.

"_Because…"_

His last words were spoken against my lips, as I mouthed the same words with him.

"_I love you."_

* * *

(A/N): Are you like me, where you can't decide whether to cry or say 'Awww"? Probably just me. Oh, character death, BTW. Probably should've warned you... Oh well. And don't feel bad if you just stopped understanding who Kurt was referring to with his jumbled use of pronouns at the end. I barely understand, and I wrote it.

Just got a laptop, so expect a lot more out of me, story-wise! I love you all! Review if you love me, because I love you!

All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


End file.
